


Walk Ins

by Boobchanan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anti-Mon El, Boredom!, Crack?, Humor!, Like nothing in it, PG level of sex, Walking In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: Winn wants to know who Kara is seeing, he sees that and then some.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not already obvious I'm not a fan of Mon-El so yep. What can I say? I have prefrences? Tried my hand for the other ship I like.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stop by Kara's for a while. It's Homeland time." Winn said as he walked into the building. "I don't know either Jimmy. Its not you and clearly not me." He was silent on the phone. "Oh god I hope not Mon-El. Kara has way better tastes. Take us," That earned a chuckle which Winn responded to. "Yeah. I'll see if I can find out. Talk to you later." Winn then hung up, heading up the stairs to Karas apartment. A big bag of potsickers in his hand. And he took consideration in advance Kara's black hole of a stomach he bought two orders just for her. Didn't take too long to make it up to the door, putting in his key and opening it up. What he found was the last thing he expected. 

 

"Oh Lena!!"

 

The door was open for a split second before Winn pratically slammed that door shut. His mind was racing, holy shit! What the...Ok he knew what was going on, but what? He was trying to comprehend the whole image that was just seared into his mind. He would not be forgetting that anytime soon. 

 

"Oh shit!"  
He heard Kara said behind the door, then some hushed voices and rustling. Winn just stood there, back to the door. Afraid to take a look. A few minutes later the door opened, Winn turned around keeping his eyes focused right up at the ceiling. "Hey...didn't mean to um...interupt. Homeland night? Potstickers?" He held up the bag, just in front of his face. 

"Ohh..I forgot. Sorry Winn I didn't mean to..Lena came by and uh..."

 

"I'm not 7. I can give a good guess what I saw. Not that I looked.." Oops.

 

"Kara." A voice called out from behind the door, it opened for Lena Luthor to poke her head out. "We should just let him in. Not like we were gonna keep this up forever."

 

"I'm sorry. Keep what-Ohhhhhh....You two are a thing?" 

They both nodded. 

"And I was thinking you were seeing Mo-Mike." He quickly corrected himself. Kara and Lena just giggled at him. "First, she knows bout Supergirl. Second, ew! Mon-El? Really?"

"Is it ew cause he's a dude or like?"

"No! Its cause I don't like him. Not a big fan of that whole frat boy act." 

Well Winn needed a minute. "Ok...Just..." Ok he couldn't hold that shit in, he bursted out laughing, oh it felt so good. Just because he knew it wasn't Mon-El. Hell it was even better that it was Lena, he liked her. Seemed pretty nice. "Oh man, oh man..I needed that..." He gave a happy sigh after that. "Well um I would give you the whole hurt my friend thing but I imagine you get the gist?" 

Lena gave a nod. "Yes. Kara means a lot to me, and I'd never want to hurt her..." She gave a look that made Karas cheeks turn red. 

"Should I come back later or...."

 

"No. Come on in Winn." Lena smirked, opening up the door.

 

Well this day has certainly took a turn, maybe for the better. Oh who was he kidding? He loved it! Way better than Mon-El. 

 

He glanced at Lena and Kara sitting down, cuddled together. Yep...way better


End file.
